


We Gotta Make a Decision (Leave Tonight, or Live and Die This Way)

by Jenndude5



Series: Annoyed Lovers [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Carnival, Cliche, Cliche Dates, Date Night, Dinner, Jarvis and Loki Plot Together, M/M, Ominous Laughter, Walks In The Park, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenndude5/pseuds/Jenndude5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has an idea, Jarvis has a plan, and Tony is only a little suspicious.</p><p>...Or it's date night, and Loki is being too romantic for Tony's comfort. But he get's over it.</p><p>Stand-alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Gotta Make a Decision (Leave Tonight, or Live and Die This Way)

**Author's Note:**

> Does not have to be read with the rest of the series! (I don't even like the rest of the series. Please don't judge me.)

Loki had a plan.

Okay, that’s not true. He had an idea. Jarvis came up with the plan, so, technically; Jarvis had a plan. (There was something strangely ominous about that thought…)

Loki huffed under his breath and started messing with his tie. The thing was impossible! He was starting to question why he hadn’t just magiced it on like he normally did.

He was halfway planning to set the thing on fire when Tony walked in. The man took one look at Loki; all disgruntled malice with hands tangled in a green tie, and started laughing. He walked over to the demigod, completely ignoring the halfhearted glare that was thrown his way, and started fixing the tie.

“Y’know you could have just asked for help, right?” He paused as he straightened the tie, pulling it tight but not suffocating, “Stupid question. Never mind. What I would really like to know is why you’re being all romantic all of a sudden. Normally you’re as standoffish as I am when it comes to all that fluffy stuff,” His hands stilled after smoothing the tie and jerked to look Loki in the eye; “I didn’t forget anything, did I? Like, no anniversary that I should know about?” He started panicking, “Is it your birthday? Is it _my_ birthday? Shit I-”

Loki chuckled, lightly petting Tony’s head, “No, you didn’t forget anything. Can’t I just want a romantic evening with my lover? Surely that’s not too much to ask.”

Tony squawked, ducking away from his hand and attempting to fix his hair, “Not cool! I know I make it look effortless, but a lot of time goes into making me look pretty.” Straightening, he gave Loki a ‘look’ “And I’m not sure I trust your motives when it comes to this ‘evening’ of yours.”

Loki smiled sharply, “Oh, I assure you, it’s purely selfish on my part, but there’s no reason you can’t have a good time too.”

Tony held the look for a few more seconds, then nodded, “That, I believe. So where are we going?”

“”It’s a surprise.”

**-Line-**

They went to dinner.

Loki was being suspicious, Tony decided, as he watched the other man (though he would deny it) play with his silverware.

They had arrived at the restaurant in time for their reservation (Jarvis had obviously helped, and Tony would freak out about his AI and lover plotting behind his back later) and when they got to the table Loki actually pulled Tony’s chair out for him, all considerate, and made little comments about ‘how nice he looked in this light’, and ‘how the cologne he was wearing spelled ‘fabulous’ on him’ with a straight face.

It was weird, and Tony didn’t trust it. Not even a little.

When the waiter came over they both ordered something hard to pronounce. Tony eyed Loki, and Loki pretended not to notice while they waited for their food.

“So…” Tony started.

“Beautiful weather we’re having isn’t it?” Loki said pleasantly, dabbing his mouth with a napkin, completely serious.

“Are you seriously talking about the weather?” Tony asked incredulously, “Really?”

Loki sighed, “What’s wrong, Anthony? Are you not having a good time?” He remained neutral but was obviously trying to keep from pouting.

“I never said that,” Tony back peddled. A pouting Loki did _things_ to him and he didn’t need that right now, “I’m just trying to wrap my head around all this- this- whatever this is.” He motioned around, “It’s just a little unnerving, is all.”

“Relax,” Loki taking Tony’s hand, “It’s not like I’m going to propose marriage.”

Tony shifted, clearing his throat, and tried not to seem too relieved. It wasn’t that he didn’t love Loki, because he did, more than he had ever loved anyone (the bastard), it’s just-

- _Marriage._

Now he felt kinda bad. It wasn’t Loki’s fault Tony was a suspicious person, and beyond trying to take over the world (which really wasn’t his fault, either) he hadn’t done anything for Tony not to trust him.

With that in mind, Tony smiled, not grinned or smirked, but smiled, and decided he might just enjoy himself tonight.

“You know what, Loki? If you want to play the romantic, I’ll play along. Woo me, Romeo.”

Loki smiled back.

**-Line-**

“A carnival? Really?”

“What’s wrong with carnivals?”

“Nothing,” Tony shrugged, dragging Loki toward the ticket stand, expertly ignoring the looks they were getting for the clothes they were wearing. Suits are apparently not carnival attire. “Though, if you were going for ‘most cliché dating ideas’ a movie normally accompanies dinner.” He teased.

Loki rolled his eyes, “I already thought of that, but I figured you’d never be able to sit quietly through one-”

“Hey! I can be quiet!”

“-And,” He paused and resolutely did not blush, “I doubted I’d get the references without you explaining it.” He admitted, ignoring Tony’s childish awes and cooing. “Besides, we can watch a movie any day. I want this one to be special.”

Tony eyed him curiously, “Why?” There was no suspicion in is tone, which made Loki feel things.

(Annoying and vaguely uncomfortable things.)

“It’s a surprise,” He was saved from having to face his loves whining when it was their turn to get tickets.

After, Tony insisted Loki try Fairy Floss (why would faeries floss with spun sugar?) and then led him to a game where you had to toss rings onto the necks of bottles.

It’s a completely stupid game. And it’s rigged.

He also tosses balls at bottles, which he has better luck at.

“Did you really just win me a Teddy Bear? I feel like I’m going to swoon.” Tony sighs in an exaggerated fashion and leans up (he just so small and adorable) to kiss Loki’s cheek, “You’re so sweet.”

They get on rides, too.

Loki gets sick on the tilt-a-whirl.

Tony has to hold his hair while he hurls. Laughing the entire time.

It’s not funny.

“We have to go on one more ride,” Loki makes a face. Tony laughs “I promise it won’t be bad! It’s really romantic and shit. Every couple has to ride the Ferris wheel once in their relationship-lifetime.”

Loki isn’t convinced, but allows himself to be drug toward the large, spinning wheel anyway.

It was actually quite nice.

**-Line-**

“Slow walk through a park, huh?” Tony said quietly. Loki’s arm was slung over his shoulder and Tony decided it was too nice a night to do anything but lean into the other man.

Loki hummed, laying his head atop Tony’s, but didn’t say anything.

They were the only ones out. It was peaceful and secluded, and Tony could’ve stayed like that forever had it not been for his curiosity.

He leaned more into Loki, playing with the brown fur of his bear. “So…” He started; Loki glanced down at him, “What’s my surprise?”

Loki snorted and smiled, pulling away, “You actually lasted longer than I thought you would,” Tony pouted, but was ignored, “I supposed you can have it now, if you really want to.”

“Yes!” Tony said excitedly, maybe a little too eager, but he really didn’t care.

Loki cleared his throat, looking more nervous than Tony had ever seen him. He stuck his hand behind his back (probably to magic something, the bastard) “Are you ready?”

Tony hugged the bear and bounced a little “C’mon, Loke’s, gimme!” he whined.

Loki chuckled and made a ‘tah-dah’ sound has he revealed-

-an apple.

A _golden apple_.

Tony’s breath hitched, ignoring the way Loki pretended not to shift around with nervous energy.

“I thought you said it wasn’t marriage.” He whispered with a slight tremble in his voice.

“It’s not.”

“That’s pretty fucking close, Loki.” Because of course Tony knew about the apple. Loki had brought it up in passing. He had never actually expected to see one. Ever.

_Ever._

“Well?” Loki asked after a few minutes of silence, seeming a little down, probably expecting the answer to be no.

Tony opened his mouth to say something, _anything_ -

-Then the world shook.

Tony grabbed Loki and Loki dropped the apple to hold onto Tony as a bright light exploded around them-

-Then darkness. Nothing.

It was over as fast as it had started.

The only thing left in the park was a single gold apple.

**Author's Note:**

> *Ominous laughter* I only have one story left planned before my master plan!
> 
> (I actually feel kinda bad about not including 'Bucky Needs a Hug' and 'Drunk Fun'. Thoughts?)


End file.
